Mantan Terindah
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: "Ini bukan kekalahanku yang pertama, tetapi ketiga." / Mustahil rasanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengalami banyak kekalahan disemua kesempurnaan yang ia miliki / OgiKuroAka / RR...


**Mantan Terindah**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : OgiKuroAka / OgiKuro / AkaKuro ….**

**Setting, setelah winter cup usai namun disini Ogiwara bersekolah di Seirin dan juga menjadi anggota tim basket Seirin.**

**Baiklah, mungkin typo masih banyak juga OOC, dan lainnya, jadi bila masih berminat silakan membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Winter Cup usai, kemenangan diraih oleh Seirin atas Rakuzan. Hasil yang membuat siapapun hampir tidak mempercayainya. Rakuzan sang kaisar yang selalu memenangkan winter cup selama beberapa tahun terakhir kalah oleh Seirin yang baru saja memulai debut mereka dikancah nasional.

"Yatta…. Kita menang !" Teriakan Ogiawara Shigehiro menjadi teriakan pemain Seirin pertama atas kemenangan mereka.

"Oahhhhh…. Kita menang !" Disusul oleh teriakan Kagami Taiga.

Riuh tepuk tangan mengisi Gym Tokyo malam itu, tepuk tangan untuk Seirin yang berhasil menjadi juara dalam turnamen Winter Cup tahun ini. Pemain Seirin banyak yang bersorak dan juga menangis karena mereka bahagia, hasil kerja keras mereka terbayarkan sudah.

Kuroko Tetsuya pun tidak luput dari kebahagian itu, akhirnya impiannya tercapai menjadi nomor satu di Jepang bersama Seirin tentunya. Air mata deras mengalir membasahi wajahnya, rasanya ia bahkan tidak sanggup seperti Ogiwara dan Kagami yang mampu berteriak senang atas kemenangan mereka.

Usai mengikuti acara penutupan winter cup, Seirin mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka disebuah café milik Ogiwara, ikut pula tim shuutoku, Touo, dan Kaijou dalam pesta itu.

Kuroko hanya bisa duduk dan melihat bagaimana pertarungan konyol antara Kagami, Aomine, dan juga Ogiwara untuk memakan sebanyak mungkin ramen, sudah bisa terlihat hasilnya Kagamilah yang memenangkan karena memang porsi makan Kagami sungguh tidak normal, begitulah pemikiran Kuroko.

_Drrrt….Drrrt…Drrrt…_

Kuroko merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membaca pesan masuk.

**From : Shige-kun**

**Teks : Kau senang ? Kita memenangkannya, Kiseki no Sedai sudah kembali seperti semula bukan ah aku tidak yakin semua, kau sudah bertemu dengan Akashi setelah pertandingan ? **

**Kalau belum temui dia, pastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja karena ini kekalahan pertamanya, kan ?**

**Dan ingat, kau milikku saat ini Tet-chan ^o^**

Usai membaca pesan masuk, Kuroko melirik Ogiwara yang tersenyum padanya. Ya, Kuroko memang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Ogiwara sebutlah kekasih. Hubungan mereka terjalin sejak mereka bertemu kembali di Seirin. Bagi Kuroko bisa kembali bertemu Ogiwara adalah hal yang sangat ia syukuri terlebih setelah dulu saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP, ada sebuah kenangan pahit yang membuat Ogiwara sempat berhenti bermain basket dan juga pindah sekolah. Mereka menyusun kembali mimpi mereka disekolah yang sama dengan kembali bergabung di tim basket, impian mereka sama yaitu menjadikan Seirin nomor satu di Jepang dan impian itu mereka raih di winter cup.

Kuroko pun mengambil tasnya dan izin pada Riko untuk pulang lebih dulu. Namun bukan rumah tujuan Kuroko melainkan apartement Akashi yang berada di Tokyo adalah tujuannya saat ini. Kuroko membenarkan perkataan Ogiwara karena ini kekalahan pertama untuk Akashi dan ia harus memastikan Akashi baik-baik saja.

Kamar 1604

Kuroko menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya ia berani menekan bel pintu kamar apartement itu. Tidak lama setelahnya pintu terbuka.

"Doumo Akashi-kun." Sapa Kuroko pada si pemilik kamar apartement.

"Masuklah Tetsuya."

Kuroko duduk dibangku ruang apartement milik Akashi sedangkan Akashi membuatkan minuman untuknya. Kuroko melihat sekeliling ruangan dan yah tidak banyak berubah. Semasa SMP, kuroko sangat sering mengunjungi apartement Akashi untuk belajar bersama bahkan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Akashi. Hubungan dengan Akashi bukan hanya sekedar teman saja tetapi mereka dulu juga menjalin hubungan khusus sampai akhirnya Kuroko yang mengakhirinya setelah upacara kelulusan mereka di Teiko.

"Selamat atas kemenangamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Akashi yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya, Kuroko akui ia terlalu larut memikirkan masa lalunya sampai tidak menyadari kalau Akashi sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun."

"Kau tidak berpesta dengan teman setimmu ?"

"Aku izin pulang lebih awal."

"Untuk ?"

"Menemui Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, mengkhawatirkanku setelah mengalahkanku ?"

Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan Akashi menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa yang ia duduki dan ia mentap langit-langit apartementnya.

"Bukan hanya aku yang khawatir, semua juga khawatir dengan keadaan Akashi-kun bahkan Shige-kun juga khawatir, ini kekalahan pertama Akashi-kun dan ya Akashi-kun tahu mengapa kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Salah Tetsuya, ini bukan kekalahan pertamaku. Ini kekalahan ketigaku."

"Eh ?"

Kuroko tidak ingat kalau Akashi pernah kalah sebelumnya, Akashi selalu mendapatkan kesempurnaan mulai dari akademik bahkan non akademik jadi disisi mana Akashi pernah kalah, rasanya mustahil.

"Menemukan jawabannya Tetsuya ?"

"Tidak, karena aku rasa Akashi-kun tidak pernah kalah sebelumnya."

Akashi kini menatap iris baby blue Kuroko yang menurutnya sangat indah dan menenangkan, iris yang menjadi favoritnya dulu bahkan saat ini pun masih menjadi favoritnya.

"Kekalahanku yang pertama saat aku tidak bisa menjaga Tetsuya disisiku sampai akhirnya Tetsuya meninggalkanku. Kekalahanku yang kedua adalah saat Tetsuya memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengan Shigehiro, dan kekalahanku yang ketiga adalah winter cup tahun ini."

.

.

Kuroko kini tengah berbaring diatas kasur miliknya, matanya belum terpejam walau tubuhnya sebenarnya kelelahan setelah pertandingan. Pikirannya masih pada percakapanya dengan Akashi beberapa waktu lalu. Pada akhirnya sebelum Kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang Akashi mengatakan hal yang sukses membuat ia mempertanyakan perasaannya pada Ogiwara kembali.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko ingin rasanya berteriak untuk membuat hatinya tenang walau kenyataannya pasti tidak bisa semudah itu. Akashi sudah kembali, kembali dalam artian ia sudah kembali menjadi Akashi yang Kuroko cintai dulu bukan Akashi yang egois.

Kuroko memahami kalau menjadi seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidaklah mudah, sejak kecil harus ditinggal oleh ibunya yang meninggal dan juga hidup dalam tuntutan kesempurnaan sang ayah pasti membuat Akashi tertekan. Perubahaan Akashi bukanlah sepenuhnya keinginan Akashi namun karena tekanan sang ayah yang menuntut kesempurnaan pada Akashi lah yang merubahnya menjadi seorang egois.

Namun walau Kuroko menyadarinya, semuanya terlambat. Hubungannya dengan Akashi tidaklah akan pernah berubah kembali, mereka akan tetap menjadi teman bukan kekasih seperti dulu karena saat ini sudah ada Ogiwara disisinya.

_Drrrttt….Drrrt….Drrrt…_

**From : Akashi-kun**

**Teks : Jangan kau pikirkan kata-kataku. Aku tahu semua adalah kesalahanku, jadi berbahagialah bersama Shigehiro dan tidak akanku maafkan dia kalau sampai ia menyakitimu.**

**Ah ya, besok Satsuki mengajak untuk reuni sampaikan maafku karena tidak bisa hadir, ayah memintaku untuk berangkat ke Amerika pagi ini untuk menghadiri rapat perusahaan. **

**Jaga kesehatanmu, Tetsuya.**

Menangis adalah pilihan Kuroko untuk menumpahkan semua rasa yang ada dibenaknya. Ya, ia dan Akashi tidak akan pernah bisa bersama kembali. Biarlah malam ini ia menangis, besok ia akan kembali menata masa depannya bersama Ogiwara disisinya.

**-End-**

**Hufffft tercapai juga buat Fic OgiKuroAka, dan yah endingnya OgiKuro adalah pilihan hahahahaha, ini karena lagu yang dibawakan Raisa – Mantan Terindah, mereka tidak bersatu kembali pada akhirnya itulah yang bisa author simpulkan hehehe..**

**Terima kasih yang sudah berminat membaca, silakan beri komentar apapun tapi yang membangun tentunya yaaa hehehe**

**Sankyu….**


End file.
